The Academy
by frozenoreos
Summary: AU. Bubba and Bonniel join a new boarding School called Kandey Kingdern Academy where they meet Marshall Lee and Marceline two siblings, then feelings start to heat up. [fluff, may contain smut, if you don't like it don't read it] Gumlee/Gumshall/Marball slight bubbleline
1. Chapter 1

"Bubba wake up you have to see this," Bubba woke up with a start as his twin shook him awake. He turned and looked out of the car and out at the beautiful sight before him. Their new private school, Kandey Kingdern Academy, was sprawled out over this huge hill with thick trees around it. Bubba turned his gaze to look into the beautiful woods, when he caught something move. He stared closer, but when he found nothing he continued to stare at the Boarding School.

"So this is where we are going to be spending the next two years of our life," Bubba whispered in awe then shared a smile with his twin. They both exited the car following after their wound up butler.

"Your parents wanted me to tell you, to do your best, and that they're very sorry that they couldn't make it," the butler looked up at the kids, "they also said that they will try to make it to the mid-semester parent night, and when they visit your grades must be splendid." And with that the butler nodded at the kids as if he wanted to say more but just didn't have the words. He gave them quick hugs, that filled their noses with his familiar scent of peppermint then he turned and entered to car that then drove away.

"We need to go get our room keys so that we can be ready for school tomorrow," Bonni said as they headed over to the headmaster's office.

"YOU TWO ARE COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT," was the first thing the twins heard when the door abruptly swung open and two people walked out. They high fived then turned to face the twins. Gumball instantly met eyes with the taller of the two, the boy, who had piercing amber eyes. He smirked then flipped his onyx hair. Gumball looked down with a start warmth spreading across his cheeks. He glanced over at his twin who was still in a staring war with the other person who looked like a female version of the boy.

"Is anyone going to talk or is this just going to be an awkward staring contest of silence," the male said with a smirk he glanced at Bubba who was focusing on his shoes. The girls still seemed to be staring at each other weirdly as if they had met before. "I guess i'll start my name is Marshall Lee this here is my younger sister Marcelline, what about you pinkie," Marshall said as he looked back at the boy. Bubba jerked his head up at the term pinkie and glared at Marshall with a ferocity.

"My name is Bubba Gumball and this is my twin Bonni. I would prefer it if you left your rude comments about my appearance to yourself." Bubba said with a huff.

The girls had finally broken their staring spell and were back into the conversation. Bonnibel looked over at Bubba with sensitive eyes then turned and matched Bubba's glaring stare at Marshall.

"Great Marshall these people could've been our friends and you just had to be an ass," Marceline said as she slapped Marshall's arm. He winced and then turned and looked apologetically at the twins.

"I'm sorry it's just the boy has pink hair and is wearing all pink, so i just put two and two together and said pinkie," he shrugged.

"Your right Marceline he is just like the douche you described at camp," Bonnibel said as she looked over at Marceline with smile. The two boys turned and looked confused at their sisters.

"What are you talking about Bonnibel, how do you know this girl," Bubba said with a look of confusion that made Bonni laugh.

"You know how I visited that camp the summer before ninth grade and i met that friend," Bubba nodded,"Well Marceline was that friend and we were more than just friends, she was my girlfriend, but we broke up right before camp ended so that we wouldn't have to go through the struggles of a long distance relationship." Bubba stared surprised at his twin and Marshall grunted a bit.

"Wow sis i didn't know you played for the other team," Marshall Lee said with a smirk causing him to hit again by both Marceline and Bonni.

Gumball looked over at Marshall again and met his amber eyes. He smirked and then winked causing Gumball to blush a vicious shade of crimson.

Marshall stared at Bubba and assessed him. His cute little button nose that was wrinkled up, and the way his light blue eyes wandered around everything but at Marshall. He thought about that Bubba looked like a little animal. He was very attractive Marshall settled on as he finished checking out Bubba. The teen then turned and looked at Marshall. When he realized that Marshall had been staring at him he blushed.

"Hey Marshall if you could stop making googly eyes at Bubba that would be great, we need to head back to our rooms before Lemongrab gets us" Marceline said until to have Bubba blush harder and Marshall's smirk deepen.

"Aww but i was just having fun. Oh well, Ill find you later Bubba," he winked at Bubba, who was now returning his gaze, and then sauntered off after his sister.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you about Marceline. Honestly when we decided to go to this school i though Marceline would've been kicked out already due to her lack of maturity," Bonnibel looked down with guilt.

"I's okay i understand why you didn't it could bring bad memories,"Bubba said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now let's do what we were originally supposed to do, get our room keys."

The two of them entered the office where the strong scent of lemon and mowed grass entered their nose. The man at the desk looked up and smiled mouth full of pointy like teeth.

"You must be the Gumball twins welcome to Kandey Kingdern Academy, I am Headmaster Lemongrab," He gave another one of his wide teeth smiles.

"Now before i give you your room room numbers and keys, they're are a few things you need to know. Misbehavior is unacceptable and will be punished. Lights out is at 11 and if your not in your respectable room you will be punished. No opposite genders in your rooms after 8 or you will be punished. If you do good for a whole month then you get to join us on our day out in the town where you can shop go to restaurants and do whatever you want as long as you check in as necessary and come back to campus on time or you will be punished." He said markin emphasis on the punish.

"Well that covers it if you have any questions you can come ask me. Beauregard you will be in room 214 Floor C, Bonnibell you will be in room 765 Floor F,"

The twins walked out and looked over at each other. "Well it's already 5 so we can talk tomorrow in our classes, right now we should probably head to our rooms and unpack so that we can be ready for school tomorrow." Bonni hugged Bubba tightly and then set off to find her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubba woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and looked over at his new roomate, Mark, who didn't say much but was very kind, was awake on his phone texting someone. He then remembered that he said in the morning he like to text his girlfriend, Cake. Bubba got up and went into his closet and searched for his uniform. He assessed himself in the mirror wearing his white button down, with a blue blazer, and khakis.

"the lack of pink in these outfits is so dreary" Bubba thought as he fixed up his hair in the mirror.

When he entered the room Mark was already gone headed off to the mesh hall. Gumball headed over to the door and swung it open, only to meet eyes with familiar amber ones.

"Bubbut there you are i knew i'd find you," Marshall Lee said with smile he walked out of his room and over to Bubba's "looks like we're across the hall buddies this is going to be great," Bubba grimaced and shrugged off the arm that Marshall had swung around him

"Aww Gumwad don't look so bad you're going to hurt my feelings," Marshall said with a fake look of sadness.

"Stop it ok, enough with all these rude insults, my name is Bubba, i would prefer it if you would call my that, and only that," Bubba said with anger as he turned and stormed off to the mesh hall.

"Dude wait, shit I'm sorry, i don't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just you're so easy to tease, plus when i call you a nickname you wrinkle up your nose and it is the most adorable thing ever," Marshall said as he reached down and tapped Bubba's nose. Bubba whipped his head away still filled with rage but feeling a slight blush.

"So lets head down to the mesh hall and get some breakfast before classes start," Marshall said as he grabbed Gumball's hand and dragged him away.

When they entered Bubba's hand was still in Marshall's and he quickly yanked it away heat spreading across his cheeks. Marshall didn't seem to mind as he headed over to the buffet style food section. Bubba gathered a bunch of pastries on his plate and a cup of tea. He looked over at Marshall's plate and saw red fruits and food all over it.

"I like red food, it makes me feel like i'm a vampire you know instead of drinking blood i drink red," Marshall said when he noticed Gumball assessing his plate.

They walked out of the food section and into the seating area. Bubba frantically looked around for his sister but couldn't find her. He felt his nerves swell up and heartbeat rise. As if feeling his unease Marshall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down she probably hasn't made it here yet, plus Marcie is her roommate so she might have slowed Bonni down," Marshall said in a voice that made Gumball's insides warm up. Gumball looked up at the male and smiled.

"You're right i don't know why i'm worrying so much she is probably fine and i'm just worrying to much," Gumball said still staring into those amber eyes that were making his heart skip a beat. He looked down wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Look there she is now, with woah," Marshall said with a look of shock. Bubba turned and saw his twin looking the exact same, pink hair pulled up in a long ponytail, in a matching uniform instead with a plaid skirt, but her hands were interlocked with Marceline's.

"Guess now that they are no longer long distance the relationship is back on," Bubba said, out of the corner of his eye he notices Marshall shift his weight towards him. Bonni notices him and runs over Marceline in tow. '

"There you are i was looking all over trying to find you," Bonni said as she hugged Bubba. "So uh Marceline and I are dating again as you can probably see," Bonni says looking at Bubba expectantly. Bubba smiles and then Bonni nods. The two share a wordless conversation until Marceline interjects.

"Well we need to get food we'll see find you guys." and with that they're gone

"Well follow me, friend," Marshall said as he began to walk to his designated spot. As he walked past some girls hooted and hollered and some guys secretly watched with admiration. Marshall acted like he didn't ever hear and continued to his table where he plopped down and instantly started eating. Bubba sat down and stared at him with confusion.

"Doesn't it bother you that they call at you like that?" Bubba questioned.

Marshall looked up surprised. "Nah it doesn't, they can hoot and holler all they want that doesn't mean i'm going to date them. What about you, cute as you are there must be girls like banging down your door."

"No. people used to say things to me, they just weren't nice, plus girls are the least of my interest" Bubba muttered the last part making it hard for Marshall to hear.

"Bubba did you get bullied at your old school?" Marshall asked his soothing voice back.

"What?" Bubba asked nearly dropping his tea all over his pants, "Why would you ask that sort of thing."

"Did you get bullied at your old school? Everytime i call you a nickname you get this dark far away look in your eyes, and you either get really angry or you get quiet."

Bubba was about to answer when the girls plopped down with mischievous smiles on their faces. Bonni lifts part of her dress and pulls out a wrapped up bundle. She tears it open to reveal pieces of cake.

"Your sister he is real master thief you know. She found a secret stash of cake and stole a bunch of it," Marcie said with admiration as she took a piece and shoved it into her mouth. Bonni smiled over at Marcie.

"Well in my defense it was just sitting there anyone could've stole it, i was thinking why not me," She said a small grin spreading across her face

Bubba looked down the red velvet and then over at his sister who was also chowing down on a piece. She looked different with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Bubba looked her over one more time then took a bite out the cake.

"Marshall why aren't we sitting with Finn and Fionna and them," Marceline asked looking over at her brother who had a piece of cake in his mouth.

"It's Bubba's first day here at school i didn't want to overwhelm him you know our friends are a bit over the top, i was going to have today be just the 4 of us and then tomorrow we can go sit with them," Marshall said in between bites.

"Oh Bubba you have a little bit here on the side of your mouth." Marshall reached over and using his finger carefully brushed away some of the icing. Bubba looked up at him and blushed. Marshall laughed and then leaned in and whispered, "There's also some on your pants but i don't think you're ready for me to get that close to you." Embarrassed Bubba quickly wiped away the icing on his upper thigh. Marshall laughed a little more still not leaning away and then winked. Suddenly a loud bell sounded marking the beginning of the day.

"Now class i'll have you know that this is going to be one fun year, full of baking and eating," Marshall says to Bubba, imitating the voice of their teacher. It was the last class of the day and the only class that he ended up having with Bubba.

"Marshall how rude, i'll have you know i was really looking forward to take the science of baking now my sweet tarts will be absolutely delicious." Bubba said.

"Now i don't normally do this but i was so excited to start our first project, baking apple pies," said with excitement.

"We won't have time to fully bake the pies but we will be starting on the pie crust. Now all the things you will need is," rambled on but Marshall had stopped listening he was instead focused on the pink-haired boy sitting next to him. His eyes were bright with excitement as he hung on to every word coming out of her mouth. Marshall saw a certain joy that he had never seen with Bubba before, kind of like he was escaping. Marshall suddenly had the urge to pull over and kiss him so that he could feel the excitement from Bubba.

"Marshall Lee, could you please go now," Bubba said turning towards him.

"What?" Marshall blubbered as he turned and looked around noticing everyone around him had started getting ingredients.

"Can you get the ingredients. You were listening right? Oh whatever i'm going to go get them myself, I say Marshall you really need to pay more attention in class," Bubba said with a huff as he got up to go get the stuff. When he returned he put the stuff down periodically, as if he had his own mental agenda.

"You really like baking don't you Gumm- Sorry i mean Bubba," Marshall said wincing as he remembered what Bubba had said this morning.

As if sensing it Bubba said, "You can call me nicknames but only after we have become friends and in a friendly context."

"Become friends, you're killing me i thought we were friends, Bubba you're hurting my heart first you don't like the fact that we are across the hall buddies, now you are saying that we are not friends, my heart has broken into pieces," Marshall said with fake sadness, he slumped over on the table almost making the mixing bowl filled with ingredients tip over.

"Marshall Lee watch out you almost knocked over the bowl," Bubba said as he grabbed it up a and started whisking. Marshall looked over at Bubba and let out a snort of laughter

"What could it possible be now Marshall," Bubba said annoyed.

"Oh nothing it's just i really like your white hair tips, I wonder did you use flour to dye them, maybe cornstarch," Bubba looked up in horror and put a tenacious hand to his hair. A cloud of powder fell on to the floor. Bubba rushed over and quickly rubbed off all the flour, messing up his hair. After making sure all the flour was gone and his hair was intact he returned with a annoyed look on his face.

"Marshall i simple can not put up with you, you have been acting very immaturely today and i simply can not take it," Bubba said with a look of displease.

"You're right i'm sorry i'm being an ass, let me make it up to you, tonight i'm going to take you to go see something, it can be like a date,"


	3. Chapter 3

Bubba looked down at his watch proving that Marshall Lee was in fact, 15 minutes late. Bubba sighed and looked down at his best casual clothes that he had put on just for this date.

"Askes me out and can't even bother to show up,"Bubba mutters to himself. He gets up to go change into some pajamas when theres a knock on the door. Bubba huffs and opens the door.

"Sorry i'm late, i had to get some stuff," Marshall says holding something behind his back, he sheepishly smiles at Bubba,"but I'm ready now if you are,"

"You're kidding me right," Bubba says with a snort. Marshall looks up surprised. "Don't give me that look do you really think that i would let you take me out on a date after you've been this late," Bubba said feeling sad that he let himself get this far into it. He had no time for relationships especially someone like Marshall Lee. Why did he set his hopes up so high.

"Look i'm really sorry about the time it's just i was busy getting this together,"He revealed what was behind his back, which was a woven picnic basket with blanket on top, "I wanted to do something sweet to make up for being such a jerk, so i wanted to take you picnicking to start over," Marshall looked down at his shoes.

"Well it would be terrible to waste perfectly good food, but i swear to god Marshall Lee if you are this late again i will not agree to these things," Bubba said as he sauntered out of his room.

"Perfect," Marshall said as he grabbed Bubba's hand and dragged him down the hallway. Bubba tripped and stumbled trying to keep out. The two exited the building and headed towards the dense forest. They treaded deeper and deeper into the woods, Bubba tripping most of the way. Bubba stumbled and fell on the ground getting a little bit of dirt on his jeans. Marshall smiled down and helped Bubba get up not once letting go of his hand. Just as it seemed like the trees couldn't get any denser they entered a clearing.

"This place is amazing," Bubba said in awe looking at the beautiful lake and the small hill with a tree on top.

"I know right. I like to go here to be free and do what i want," Marshall said his face showed raw emotion for a split second before turning back into his usual smirk. He dragged gumball the rest of the way up the hill until they were right under the tree. He let go off Bubba's hand and the began to spread the blanket and lay down the food. Bubba instantly missed the feel of Marshall's hand in his.

"I may or may not have bribed the chefs to get me this food, but tonight we will be having spaghetti and the leftovers of the red velvet cake," Marshall said with an over dramatic gesture to the food he had laid out. Bubba smiled and sat with Marshall as they began to eat.

"To answer your question earlier yes," Marshall looked up at Bubba confused, "Yes i did get bullied at my old school that's part of the reason why i'm here instead of at my old high school.

"Do you want to talk about it," Marshall said looking up at Bubba, "Sometimes it's better to get things out then leave them bottled in."

"Okay well where do i start. In 6th grade i started getting bullied for my pink attire, people would call me 'pinkie' and 'strawberry shortcake' and i tried not to let it get to me and most of the time it didn't. But in the 8th grade when i came out as gay that people were a lot more harsh and did much more terrible things, but it wasn't until high school when it got out of hand. People would start leaving little notes in my locker like 'It's okay you can go ahead and say you're a girl now. Because no real man could dress the way you do, and do what you do'," tears began to run down Bubba's face, "I just sat there and took it, i began hating myself. If it wasn't for Bonni i don't know how i could've made it, but even then sometimes i barely made it. So i finally decided that i needed to get out of town. My parents were more than happy to help, they thought i was just getting a better education, sometimes i doubt that they even care." Bubba sobbed. Marshall reached over and pulled Bubba over and into his lap were he began to wipe away his tears and rock him back and forth.

"I'm sorry for making this date super depressing," Bubba said feeling better with Marshalls arms wrapped around his sides.

"Don't be sorry, plus i'm getting to hold you right now so i think it's pretty great," Marshall said leaning his head into Bubba's neck. Bubba shivered as Marshall's cheek brushed against his neck.

"Oh i almost forgot," Marshall said slowly pulling himself away from Bubba and climbing up the tree. He reached behind a series of branches and pulled out a red axe shaped guitar.

"This is my guitar i like to leave it out here sometimes so that when i come i can play," He sat close to Bubba and began to strum a couple of notes.

"You should sing me a song," Bubba said. Marshall looked up and began to shake his head.

"My songs are not good enough yet but i do have one song that i do love," He began to strum his guitar and sing

_"You are my sunshine __My only sunshine_

_You make me happy __when skies are grey _

_you'll never know dear __how much i love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away,"_

Marshall then leaned in and kissed Bubba. Bubba's lips instantly parted and then Marshall's tongue slid into his mouth. Each kiss after the next was filled with passion, Marshall unstrapped his guitar and pressed his whole body against Bubba's rubbing his hands all over Bubba's body. Bubba pressed harder against Marshall, causing the two to lay down Bubba on top of Marshall. Marshall begin to place kisses up and down Bubba's neck, causing pleasurable moans to escape Bubba. Marshall slowly moved his hand down to Bubba's jeans and began to mess with the zipper. Bubba sprung up and away from Marshall.

"I'n not ready for that yet, I'm sorry," Bubba said embarrassed as he zipped back up his pants.

"Then we won't go that far," Marshall said as he once again pounced onto Bubba connecting their lips. Their legs intertwined as the kiss turned more and more passionate. After what seemed like hours the two finally pulled apart. They breathed heavy staring at each other with longing. a devious smile spread across Marshall's face as he stood up pulling Bubba up with him.

"Lets go for a swim," Marshall said pushing Bubba towards the lake.

"Marshall are you crazy you stop this right now," Bubba said struggling to stop Marshall's pushes. When they got right to the edge of the lake, Bubba turned and pushed with all his might against Marshall.

"Come on Bubba i'll show you myself."And with that Marshall sprang up and dived into the water causing a splash of water hit Bubba, making him jump. Marshall resurfaced and swam to the other edge of the lake that Bubba had run to.

"Alright fine i'm sorry, i was just trying to have a little fun, would you give me your hand so i can get out," Marshall said looking up at Bubba. Bubba reached his hand out and interlocked fingers with Marshall, at the very last moment he pulled Bubba into the water with him.

"MARSHALL LEE ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. THIS WATER IS FREEZING COLD, OH AND MY OUTFIT IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY," Bubba's complaints were cut short as Marshall Pressed his lips once more against Bubba, he wrapped his arms around Bubba's waist.

"Then use my heat, and stop complaining," Marshall whispered as he planted more kisses on Bubba.

"Hey Marshall," Bubba said pulling away,"I got a surprise for you." Bubba then splashed a ton of water at Marshall.

"And you call me the ass," Marshall said with a laugh as he splashed back at Bubba.

The two splashed and swan around some more until they both felt tired and worn out. They climbed out of the lake and over to their stuff. They tried their best to dry of their soaking clothes with the picnic blanket, with little success. They laughed as they looked at each others appearances, messed up hair and soaking mud covered clothes.

"We should probably get back to campus now it's getting pretty late," Bubba said glancing down at his watch, "Crap Marshall it's like 10:50 there is no way for us to make it back in time for lights out," Bubba said.

"You will but i might not," Marshall said shoving stuff into the picnic basket. Bubba shot him a confusing look, but Marshall kept shoving stuff in the basket and throwing his guitar over his back. He grabbed Bubba's hand much tighter than before, then took off bolting to the school. when the school was in view Marshall took of towards Floor C.

"Marshall how are we going to go inside there are probably going to be teachers everywhere, there is no way we can make it without being caught," Buba said. Marshall just smiled his cocky smile then ran to the window where Bubba's window was located. He bent down and lifted a tall ladder much to Bubba's surprise.

"They need something to clean the windows," Marshall said with a laugh,"This should get you to the 3rd floor." Bubba looked over at Marshall in surprise.

"What about you aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry about me, Lemonhead doesn't scare me. You need to hurry i ran as fast as i could but you only have about a minute or two," Bubba quickly scaled the ladder, as Marshall sauntered of towards the main entrance without a care in the world. Once he reached his window, Bubba banged on it with all his energy. Mark showed up and quickly opened the window, letting Bubba climb in. As soon as the window snapped shut there was a knock on the door. It swung open and in walked a man with long white hair pulled in a ponytail. He adjusted his penguin tie, nodded then left the room.

"Must've been some date," Mark said, and all Bubba could do was laugh and laugh. Bubba went and put on a silk pajama set and climbed into bed. He wanted to stay awake to listen out for Marshall, but the second his head touched the pillow he was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubba woke to the soft knocking on his door. He looked over to his clock which read 3:30. He yawned and walked over to his door forgetting to rearrange his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes then swung the door open.

"Marshall Lee what are you doing here," Bubba looked at Marshall who was outside his door in nothing but boxers and an old band tee. Bubba blushed slightly. And then turned to shut the door behind _him,_ so they wouldn't wake up Mark who was sleeping quietly.

"What happened to you Marshall, did you get in trouble, how bad was it, are you okay,"Bubba rambled on. Marshall raised a finger to his lips.

"Calm down I'm absolutely fine. The teacher that caught me was too scared to go and get Lemongrab, so i got off free. I know it's late but i just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were sound, i'm glad i did because i feel like you would've been even more crazy than you are now," Marshall wrapped his arms around Bubba protectively.

"Getting caught was totally worth it," Marshall said as he placed a soft short kiss on his lover. Bubba blushed and leaned closer against Marshall. The two stayed like this for a while before finally separating causing space in between their bodies.

"I know it's late i just wanted to make sure that you were okay, oh and i forgot to give you one last thing," Marshall leaned own and gave Bubba another kiss this time more passionate than the one before. The kiss intensified into a more greedy, lusting kiss. Marshall pushed Bubba against the door and started to kiss his neck, having more pleasurable moans escape Bubba's mouth. Right as Bubba was leaning to connect lips again, Marshall separated and smiled down at Bubba with a look Bubba had never seen.

"Really Marshall Lee first you wake me up really late, then you make me feel all these emotions, and now you just pull away, really. On top of all that you pull me into a river, which by the way did terrible things to my outfit, and now you just stand there giving me a weird look. Explain yourself," Bubba huffed.

"It's called love," And with that Marshall Lee turned and entered his room closing his door behind him. Leaving Bubba standing dumbfounded at his door. Bubba was thinking of how illogical it could be to be in love this fast, yet the way that Marshall understood Bubba so well and knew how to make him feel better, made Bubba's heart beat to a different rhythm. And the way his eyes shined in contrast to his thick hair made Bubba's heart stop beating all together. And the way that Bubba felt when they weren't together made him not want to have a heart at all.

Bubba smiled and then turned to enter his own room. But this time when his head touched the pillow he was wide awake with a permanent smile on his face.

When Bubba's alarm went of he shot up and out of bed. He marched over to his closet and arranged his uniform, making sure everything was perfect. He checked his hair making sure that it looked great. Once he was satisfied on his look he grabbed his bag and bounced over to Marshall's door. He knocked and waited patiently for an answer. After no reply Bubba knocked against a little annoyed. Bubba angrily turned the knob, and barged in.

His room was a complete mess, with clothes in assorted spots. Bubba gawked at the messiness when a figure shifted in the bed packed away in the corner. Bubba walked over to the bed, and was surprised to see that instead of Marshall there was a boy lying there with a slight mustache and brown hair that had purple tips. Bubba slowly backed away until he ran into another figure looming behind him.

"Wow Bubs sneaking into people's room, I know I'm hot but that doesn't mean you have to stalk me," Marshall said as he wrapped his arms around Bubba's thin waist.

"I'm sorry, it was highly inappropriate of me you just weren't answering the door," Bubba stuttered

"It's fine I was asleep until you came and banged on my door. Not Leo though this guy could sleep through anything, that is when he's asleep, half the time he's going to parties and texting people ," as he said this the boy rolled over phone still clasped in his hands.

"Well as you can see I'm not dressed yet so feel free to just sit somewhere I didn't know you were coming, I would've thrown my clothes under my bed or something," Marshall Lee loosend his grip around Bubba and stalked off to another room. Bubba looked around and sat at the end of Marshall's bed. He looked over at the walls that had band posters all over. Leo began to wake up blinking his eyes. He looked down at his phone and the looked up jumping back in suprise.

"Marshall what did I say about bringing people in here. Did you guys seriously have sex while I was sleeping," Bubba looked up in surprise and started to shake his head as Marshall walked back into the main room. Marshall's buttton up was undone revealing his slim yet muscular chest. Bubba blushed and looked down.

"Would you calm down please, we did not have sex in here. And you have had sex in here when I wasn't even sleeping so your hardly one to judge," Marshall said as he buttoned up he shirt. He looked down at Bubba and winked.

"Hey in my defense you had your music really loud so you couldn't hear anyway, also you were facing the wall so you couldn't see anyway," Leo argued in defense. Marshall just rolled his eyes and grabbed Bubba's hand instantly interweaving their fingers.

"Well we're going to breakfast hopefully we'll see you in there," Marshall dragged Bubba out of the room and shut the door behind them. He looked over at Bubba with same look as last night. He then turned and started walking.

"Today you get to meet my friends," Marshall said as he brought Bubba in a different direction. They headed to a table filled with a bunch of people, including his sister who was currently exchanging kisses with Marci. They walked to the last couple of spots and sat down. Instantly all the attention was turned to them. Bubba was meet with all these different faces that were instantly smiling at him.

"Guys this is Bubba," Marshall said. A blonde girl stuck her hand out and shook his.

"Hi I'm Fionna and this is my boyfriend you can call him Flame," she said with enthusiam. Flame just nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. Another girl introduced herself as Cate, and Bubba was surprised to see Mark's around her waist. Bubba was introduced to all theses different people till finally ended up at his sister who pulled away from Marci.

"Hey Bubba I tried to stop by last night but you weren't there, it was already close to eight so I just left," Bonni said as she adjusted her gold hair band. Bubba looked down and blushed thinking about last night.

"He was in my care all last night, we were very busy, I was giving him a tour," Marshall said throwing an arm around Bubba. Bubba's face deepened in red and he looked down at his plate. Marci snorted and Mark smilled for a second before turning his attention back on his girlfriend.

"Anyway dudes I cannot wait for town day. It's going to be great we should go back to that one arcade that had all of those awesome games and blazer tag," the boy named Finn replied, earning smiles filled with memories across the table.

"That would be perfect I could finally kick your butt once and for all in blazer tag," Fionna said as she fist-bumped Finn. The table nodded in agreement and so their plans were set.

"REMINDER STUDENTS THAT YOU MUST CHECK IN AT 3:33 EXACTLY OR YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED," Lemongrab screeched from his bullhorn. "ALSO YOU MUST BE HERE BY 10 O'CLOCK OR YOU WILL BE LOCKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL. IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE IN THE LIBRARY RIGHT HERE, ALRIGHT YOU MAY GO."

And with that students started to flee left and right running into various places or over to bus stops. Marshall wrapped his arms around Bubba's waist protectivly until the rest of the students passed leaving their group and a couple of other students.

"Ok so I was thinking everybody has free time until lunch then we can all meet up somewhere for lunch, we see a movie, check in and then I crush Fionna in a game of blazer tag," Finn announced. Once the restaurant was chosen everyone went their separate ways.

"Unless there was something you wanted to specifically do, I had a place that I wanted to take you," Marshall said lookng down at Gumball.

"No anywhere is fine," Bubba replied. Marshall smiled and looked over at Marceline, who nodded at him. Then the four of them started down the street until they reached a French cafe.

"Marshall Lee is that really you," an icy blonde haired girl said walking over to them as they entered. Marshall grimaced at her voice. Bubba saw from the corner of his eye Marceline frowning over at a guy with matching ice blonde hair.

"Babe it's been forever. Why havent you been calling me. Look you can stop joking around now I know the whole 'I'm breaking up with you' was a prank," she said as she wrapped her arms around Marshall's waist ignoring Bubba's hand clasped in Marshall's.

"Babe? Babe? Marshall Lee what the hell is she talking about," Bubba stuttered. The male had also gotten up and was now whispering to Marceline earning looks of distaste from Bonni.

"Marshall why are you hanging out with such losers. This guy looks like cotton candy. He looks like he should be hoping around with the strawberry shortcake gang," Bubba bit back the tears that were rushing to his eyes and Marshall forcefully removed the female's grip on him.

"Ashley today I want to have a good day to do what I want with my boyfriend with out having to worry about skanks like you ruining it," Bubba looked over in suprise at the word boyfriend. "So if you and your asshole excuse of a brother could fuck off that would be very nice of you," Marshall said with a strong fierceness.

"You know whatever. I'm too good for you anyway," the girl turned embarrassed. She grabbed her brother and dragged him out of the cafe.

Bubba turned away from Marshall to wipe away the tears that had escaped and poured down the sides of his eyes. Marshall grabbed Bubba and slowly turned him to face him. Marshall carefully wiped away the tears and kissed Bubba.

"I'm sorry for that, that was just some trash that needed to be brought out. But now the trash guy has left so now we can actually start this day," Marshall said grinning down at Bubba.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall adjusted the microphone to his mouth and cleared his throat. Patrons of the cafe looked up in interest at Marshall, sitting on a stool on a makeshift stage. Marshall adjusted his guitar in his lap and began to tune his strings.

"So this song is for someone very special in the audience," Marshall said as he looked down at Bubba. He grinned then started to strum.

_Whether I'm right or wrong, there's no phrase that fits, like an ocean needs the sand, or a dirty old shoe that fits, _

_And if all the world was perfect, I would only want to see your scars, you know they can have their universe, we'll be in the dirt designing stars_

_And darlin you know, that you make me feel so beautiful, nowhere else in the world I want to be, you make me feel so beautiful_

_Whether I'm up or down, there's no crowd to please, I'm like a faith without a clause, to believe in_

_And if the world was smiling, I would only ever want to see your frown, you know they can sail away in their sunsets, we'll just be happy stranded on the ground, just happy to be found_

_I have lost my illusions, I have drowned in your words, I have left my confusion to a cynical world, I am throwing myself at things I don't understand, discover enlightenment holding your hand_

_You are, so beautiful"_

_"So beautiful" by Darren Hayes._

Bubba was enchanted by Marshall amazing voice and the crowd was dead silent as he sung. Throughout the performance Marshall would glance over at Bubba as he sung, and how alive his eyes looked made Bubba want to wrap his arms around Marshall. As Marshall sung out the last part he met eyes with Bubba and sung out to him. In that moment Bubba knew with all of his heart that he was in fact in love with Marshall Lee. Once he ended the last note the crowd erupted into loud applause. He got off the stage and headed towards Bubba's seat.

"That was amazing, you're amazing this was perfect," Bubba said as Marshall wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well it was all for you," Marshall said as he lightly kissed Bubba wanting to savor every time their lips met.

"Hey look would you two lovebirds calm it down please. I love Bonni but you don't see me putting my hands all over her," Marceline said with a mocking tone of seriousness,"this behavior is completely unacceptable and shall not be tolerated."

"Marci you can barely argue we are all over each other," Bonni said linking fingers with Marceline.

"Oh come on Bonni you know its a joke why do you have to be so serious," Marceline said teasingly as she tapped Bonni's button nose and kissed her.

"So it's like only 10 so we still have a while before we meet the others. I wanted to take Bubba on a walk I mean you guys can come, but yeah," Marshall said intertwining their fingers together.

"Nah i'd rather not, plus i have my own plans for this one here,' Marceline winked over at Bonni. Marshall shrugged and the two left the cafe.

They walked down the street in the direction that they walked from. Bubba looked down at their intertwined fingers and the up at Marshall who was focused on the path that they were walking.

"Why do you love me," Bubba said. Marshall stopped walking and turned towards Bubba. Bubba blushed embarrassed that he had just bursted out something like that. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I mean like why, how could you even. I'm imperfect, i'm bossy, i'm annoying, i'm weak i cry at everything, look at me i'm crying right now," Bubba wiped his eyes, "I mean you sung that song and you said you loved me but it's me, why do you like me, i don't even like me," Bubba said tears filling his eyes. Marshall wrapped his arms around Bubba, and Bubba instantly burrowed his head into Marshall's neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love you because i want to, i love your laugh, i love how interested you get in science, i love the way your nose wrinkles up, i love the way you're so close to Bonni, i love the way you have put up with my lazy ass these last couple of weeks, but most of all i love you," Marshall kissed Bubba passionately. "It absolutely kills me that you don't like yourself and you can't see how amazing you are, so until you can i going to have to love you for the two of us."

"I love you Marshall Lee," Bubba looked up at Marshall, "There is no one i'd rather be with right now than with you."

"I love you too Bubba, with all of my heart, now lets go to that library, there is something i want to show you," Marshall took Bubba's hands and the two took off again to the library.

"Welcome to the Library of Knowledge and Enlightenment," Marshall said once the two arrived to a vast 3 story building. Bubba's eyes instantly lit up as he looked around at the huge statue of a book in the lobby, he then looked at the huge bookshelves covering the walls and rising from the floor to the ceiling. He lost his breath as he looked over at the huge section of books titled "Scientific Research".

"Go on ahead, they have all the scientific research dating back to millions of years ago," Bubba stared over at the section in wonder, "I'll be in the music section if you need me." Marshall kissed Bubba's cheek then wandered off and Bubba rushed over to the science section.

Bubba gazed in awe at every single volume he passed. Every now and then Bubba would reach on the shelf and read about different experiments. Bubba ran through every path trying to absorb everything reading about as much as he could. He lost track of all time flipping through pages and pages of books till he couldn't read anymore. Once he realized how long he had been wondering around he went in search of Marshall. He looked around the music section multiple times but still saw now no signs of Marshall. He began to get nervous and started to walk around, when he walked past the kids section he heard a familiar voice ring out. He turned and walked in filled with curiosity. There on the floor sat Marshall with a little girl on his lap, and a group of kids spread out in front of him.

"'Who will help me bake the bread?' said the little red hen. 'Not i' said the dog, 'Not i' said the cat, 'Not i' said the duck," Marshall used different voices for each character, leaning into the kids with each 'not i'. Marshall continued to read getting more and more into the story. As he was finishing the book Marshall finally looked up and saw Bubba, he smiled then looked back down and finished the story. As he was standing up to walk over to Bubba the kids protested, begging him for another story.

"I'm sorry i have to go i have lunch that I'm about to be late for," Marshall bent down and hugged the little girl who was sitting down in his lap," I promise you personally Amy i will comeback." Marshall stood up and walked over to Bubba linking hands with him.

"You're going to be a great father, the kids love you," Bubba said as he looked over at Amy who was now looking for more books.

"And i love the kids. But i really wasn't lying its 12:40 and were supposed to be at the restaurant at like 12:45," The two quickly exited and started walking to the lunch spot.

"So where are we going for lunch, you still have not told me and i want to know," Bubba said looking up at Marshall. He just looked down and smirked , "You'll see when we get there calm your buns," Marshall said.

After a lot of walking the two finally made it to the the restaurant which was this italian place with a huge deck.

"There you guys are we have been waiting and waiting, and i am starving," Finn whined when they found the table where they were sitting.

"Sorry dude, we were just out doing stuff and lost track of time," Marshall said sitting down with the others.

"May i take your orders sires?" the waiter asked Bubba and Marshall. They ordered and everyone chatted while waiting for the food. Cake and Bubba were in the middle of a conversation when Bubba looked over and noticed Marshall sitting silently, moving his straw around in his drink. Bubba leaned over and poked Marshall in his rib. Marshall jumped and looked over at Bubba, mischief in his eyes. He suddenly poked Bubba multiple times in random spots causing Bubba to squirm and giggle. The two began to poke each other in a more competitive tone. Suddenly Marshall leaned down and kissed Bubba causing him to stop the poking, Marshall quickly used that time to poke Bubba in the side, causing Bubba squeal.

"Ha i won," Marshall said smiling down at Bubba

"Marshall that is totally not fair, you cheated," Bubba laughed kissing Marshall again.

"Yeah that was definitely cheating Marshall," Marci snorted. The two turned and saw that most of the table was now watching them with slight interest. Bubba blushed and looked down, but Marshall just smirked.

"Well with my rules i won, which is all that really matters," Marshall laughed and leaned back in his seat. The waiter came with all of their food and set it on the table. Marshall instantly devoured his plate then turned and looked at Bubba who was barely halfway through his lasagna. Marshall grabbed his fork off of his empty plate and attempted to take a piece of lasagna from Bubba.

"Marshall Lee leave my food alone this instant, you shouldn't have eaten all of yours that fast," Bubba swatted away Marshall's fork and became to eat again. Marshall smiled and shoved his fork down, succeeding in getting a piece on his fork. Bubba grabbed Marshall's hand and tried to get the fork to drop the lasagna back on his plate. The piece fell on the floor narrowly missing Bubba's jeans.

"Marshall Lee look what you could've done. you would've ruined two of my best outfits," Bubba huffed as he picked up his glass to drink.

"Relax Bubba, if anything happens to your pants, i'll just give you mine. Sure i won't have any but i don't think that's a bad thing for you," Bubba began to choke on the water he had been drinking and spit onto the floor. He glared up at Marshall cheeks aglow. Marshall sheepishly smiled and brushed away a lock of hair that had become separated from Bubba's hairstyle.

"Seriously Marshall if you don't stop, they are going to make us clean up the floor," Bubba said looking at the water splattered floor. Marshall just laughed and grabbed Bubba's hand.

"Come on it's dancing time," Marshall said following the others out to the deck. The deck was strung with lights and soft italian music played in the background. The others were already dancing, rocking along the the beat of the music.

"May i have this dance," Marshall said half bowing down to Bubba. Bubba blushed then nodded, Marshall grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Bubba and began to sway slowly moving them across the dance floor. Bubba looked up into Marshall Lee's eyes and smiled. Marshall smiled back and spun Bubba around. The world slowly faded away and it was just the two of them waltzing through the room. Marshall leaned down and whispered in Bubba's ear.

"I love you," He placed a kiss softly on his lips then spun Bubba in a huge circle. the other male almost lost his footing, before Marshall caught him last second and dipped him. Bubba tried his best to stay balanced but fell right as Marshall dipped him. Bubba looked around embarrassed, to see if anyone saw, but no one had. Marshall just picked him right back up and began to dance again as if nothing had happened. The music ended and the two walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can start heading for check-in then we can catch a movie, then it's time for some blazer tag and pizza!" Fionna shouted excitedly and the group set off.

"Blazer tag rules are: keep both feet on the floor at all times, no running, no," The lady blabbed on and on but Bubba was paying more attention to the figure sitting next to him who was brushing his hair out of his eyes. Marshall turned and winked at Bubba. Bubba blushed then looked away. He listened a little while longer before turning back to Marshall.

"Look's like it's game time," Marshall said looking down at Bubba, and standing from his chair.

"What," Bubba asked confused looking around at the people who were now standing up and heading to the next room.

"Time to go get our packs and enter the arena," Marshall said looking down at Bubba. Bubba blushed and stood up walking over to the other room. After making sure his pack was properly adjusted he walked over into the arena to find a place to hide.

"Blazer tag will begin in the next 10 seconds," a big voice boomed over the intercom. "In five, four, three, two, one," an alarm rang out signaling the start of the game.

Bubba stayed hidden a little while longer behind a wall then slowly crept out, careful to avoid other players. He climbed up on of the ramps and ducked down. Believing his was safe he sat down to tie his shoe, all of a sudden his lights began to flash signaling that he had been shot.

"Sorry babe, gotta win," Marshall said bending over and placing a kiss on Bubba's cheek. He ran off taking out a few more people on his way down the ramp. Bubba stomped up and immediately began to follow Marshall.

"Marshall Lee i'm so going to get you back," Bubba yelled running after him. Bubba spotted him and took a shot almost missing, but striking Marshall. Marshall cursed and turned to see who shot him. Bubba skipped up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry babe, but that can't happen," Bubba skipped away. As the game was getting more intense, and Bubba was getting more and more into it. He shot a couple more people before heading up to the tallest part of the ramps, and setting up a snipers spot.

"Bubba i'm sorry but this spot is mine," Bubba turned and saw Fionna standing up gun pointed at him. Bubba slowly began to back away.

"I'm sorry dude, but you need to leave and i need credits," Fionna shot Bubba and Bubba slowly stalked away, trying to find another hiding place. He turned the corner and saw another person crouched down on the floor. He aimed his gun about to shoot when the figure shot up.

"Don't shoot we are on the same team," Bubba looked and saw that it was the red-headed girl that looked like Flame and was Finn's girlfriend. Bubba smiled and joined her shooting people along with her. The two set up a strategy and took out more people.

"5 minutes remaining," The voice boomed over the intercom. Bubba knew it was now or never to get Marshall Lee one last time. He walked down the ramps and on to the floor looking for Marshall.

"Looking for me Bubba," Bubba turned and saw Marshall Lee standing gun aimed right at Bubba. He grinned at Bubba and set his finger on the trigger. He took a shot but was too slow, and Bubba got him first. Buba jumped up in excitement and sauntered over to Marshall. He did a little victory dance before kissing Marshall.

"Can i just say this determination looks really sexy on you," Marshall whispered into Bubba's ear.

"Alright Blazer Tag players please evacuate the room and go take off your packs," The voice said interrupting their moment. They laced fingers and headed out to the pack room.

"I so totally beat you, you just don't want to admit that you lost to a girl," Fionna said bickering with Finn

"Come on dudes i just want some pizza and tokens to play some games man," Jake whined as he set his pack back on the hook.

"Well you just don't want to admit that you lost yet again," Finn yelled at Fionna.

Marshall walked over and split the two apart. "Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty. We can go check the scoreboards and get some pizza if you would stop bickering."

"I am all for Marshall's plan," Jake said rubbing his belly. "Lets go man."

Everybody left the room and headed for the pizza line.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy but now that's done so i can work on this more. Also this is the long wanted smut chapter meaning men on men. If you don't like that im surprised you have gotten this far in the story.**_

"Well i'll guess i'll see you tomorrow," Marshall said as the two arrived in front of Gumball's door, "I was a fun day i'm glad i got to spend it with you," Marshall said placing a kiss on Bubba's lips. Bubba grinned up at Marshall Lee.

"I love you," Bubba said connecting their lips once more.

"I love you too, just like ten times more," Marshall smirked and placed another kiss on Bubba. They separated and Bubba went digging in his pockets for his keys. He shoved them in the keyhole and stopped. He turned and looked back at Marshall who was now entering his door. A feeling rushed over Bubba and before he knew it he instantly ran over and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. Marshall turned in surprise before leaning down and connecting their lips again. Bubba shoved open the partly closed door. He pushed Marshall through the pile of junks on the ground, and on to the bed and began to lift his shirt. Marshall grabbed his hands.

"You sure about this," Marshall said holding Bubba's hands.

"Hell yeah. I love you and you love me," Bubba said. He went back to pulling up his shirt. Marshall helped and eased his way out of it, and went to work on removing Bubba's. Marshall slowly placed kisses up and down Bubba's neck causing him to release moans. Marshall slowly placed little bites on Bubba's neck causing him his breath to speed up. Marshall's hands slowly found the buckle to Bubba's jeans. He slowly eased down Bubba's jeans revealing his white briefs.

"You know i'll always knew you were a briefs guy," Marshall said As he began to remove his own jeans,"And virgin white panties too, well not for long."

"And you of course are a boxers guy," Bubba giggled. Marshall pulled down Bubba's underwear, and grabbed his noticeable length. He inserted it into his mouth causing ripples or pleasure to soar through Bubba's spine. Marshall began to bob his head and roll it around in his mouth. Bubba released more moans and grabbed the blanket spread out on the bed. Marshall bobbed more violently, causing Bubba to let out a very high-pitched moan. Marshall smirked then did a maneuver with his tongue causing Bubba to climax. Marshall removed his mouth and got up. Bubba looked up confused. Marshall walked over to his cabinets and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"So i'll guess i'm the bottom," Bubba teased.

"Is that a problem," Marshall smirked as he made his way over to the bed.

"No," Marshall walked over and flipped Bubba in the bed, so that his butt was up.

"Did i ever mention you have a great butt. Like seriously your butt is amazing Bubz," Marshall said as he poured the lube on his hands and began to rub them together to heat it up. Bubba just snorted, and rolled his eyes. Marshall slowly applied it to Bubba's butt and Bubba shivered as the coolness touched his skin. Marshall pulled down his boxers, revealing his own erection and slowly pushed it in. Bubba let out a gasp as it first went through. Slowly Marshall started to pump his waist causing Bubba to moan loudly with pleasure. Marshall gradually got faster and faster pumping more and more.

"Fuck," Bubba moaned as Marshall pumped as fast as he could. while still pumping he leaned over and began to place kisses on Bubba's back causing the other male to almost scream from pleasure. Marshall thrusted a couple more times before climaxing. He pulled out, and flopped down the bed next to Bubba, breathing heavily. Bubba eased his way on top of Marshall and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"If i wasn't so exhausted and worried about having to walk tomorrow i would tell you to do that again," Bubba whispered as he placed a kiss on Marshall's lips. Marshall smiled and the shut his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

"I love you. I love you and i will never get tired of saying that i do," Bubba whispered to the sleeping Marshall. He placed a soft kiss on his nose. Bubba grabbed the blanket on the bed and pulled it over them, and then dozed off.

Marshall woke up to the sound of water running. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the door of the bathroom which was shut, with the off key sounds of Bubba singing. Marshall grinned and slipped out of bed. He made his way over to the door through the clothes all over the floor, and turned the handle. Bubba turned and screamed before realizing that it was Marshall.

"Marshall what are you doing in here, get out i'm taking a shower," Bubba said blushing and trying to cover his naked body.

"If you are worried about me seeing you naked then last night must have been a realistic pleasurable dream," Bubba blushed and slowly stepped out from behind the shower curtain.

"Scoot over i'm coming in," Marshall said as he walked over to the shower. He stepped in behind Bubba who was covered in soap, awkwardly stepped to the side as far as he could so that Marshall could run his body under the water. Bubba stepped over behind Marshall and slowly began to scrub the soap on his body making sure that everything was washed. Marshall smiled down at Bubba, and connected their lips. Bubba slowly eased his candy flavored tongue into Marshall's mouth, and the two passionately made out, the hot steamy water running down their bodies. Marshall pulled away and laughed at the bite marks dotted across Bubba's neck. The two continued to kiss until a loud bang sounded from the room.

"What the fuck Marshall Lee, really, really?" Leo's voice sounded from the door.

"Shut up Leo, you're such a hypocrite," Marshall laughed calling after him.

Bubba blushed and reached over to turn off the water. He stepped out of the shower after Marshall and wrapped a towel around his waist. Marshall did the same before swinging open the door to talk to his roommate. Leo was sprawled across his bed texting with his shirt unbuttoned.

"See even you got some last night, at least we had the decency the clean up our appearance first," Marshall teased as he went to pick up Bubba's stuff. Leo just cracked a smile and burst out laughing as he buttoned up his shirt. He turned and looked at Bubba and nodded. He picked back up his phone and went back to texting. Marshall grabbed the last of Bubba's clothes and guided him to the door.

"Well you go get on your clothes, i'm going to get on mine and the we can make plans for what we are going to do this beautiful Saturday morning," Marshall said opening the door, "Also knock when you go to your room, i don't know why but towns day just makes everyone really horny," Marshall laughed before placing a kiss on Bubba lips.

Bubba nodded before turning to face his door. He knocked, and after hearing no reply turned the door, which was surprisingly still unlocked. Lying on Mark's bed was Mark and Cate covered in blankets with their clothes in a heap on the floor.

"Well Marshall really wasn't kidding," Bubba whispered noticing the two in bed.

Bubba quietly went into his closet and retrieved a new set of clothes. He checked himself out in the mirror and adjusted his hair which was damp and messy. After he was pleased with his appearance he slipped on some shoes and quietly slipped back out of the room.

"Ahh there you are i was just about to knock," Bubba turned to see Marshall Lee in his usual attire of a band tee shirt, some crotch-hugging jeans, and some black converse. He had his black leather jacket on and his guitar was strapped behind him.

"I wanted to take you back to the tree, so go slip back in there and grab your jacket and anything else you need," Marshall said. Bubba nodded and re-opened the door. Bubba walked over to the closet and grabbed a pink jacket. He stepped back out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm ready to go," Bubba said bouncing on his heels. Marshall nodded and then intertwined their fingers they left the school and went down the familiar path through the woods. They arrived at the tree which was now a deep golden brown, a few leaves were gathered at the bottom of the tree. Marshall cleared away a spot on the ground and the two sat down. Bubba leaned against the tree and Marshall rested his head in his lap. Bubba brushed away Marshall's hair playing with the dark locks as Marshall began to strum.

"Hey parent day is on Monday, i would love for you to meet my parents,and i could meet yours, i mean we have been dating for a while, and it's pretty serious and," Bubba stopped when he saw Marshall looking away in the distance full of anger.

"I'm sorry i should've asked if you were ready i mean we don't have to meet each other's parents, i just thought you might want to since Marci is and," Marshall shot up and turned and looked at Bubba.

"Marceline is going," Bubba nodded frightened by the anger in Marshall's voice. Marshall put his guitar down and then sat up. He cussed then looked out over the lake, tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked over the water. Bubba moved his hand over to connect hands with Marshall. Marshall turned towards Bubba and buried his head in Bubba's neck. He sobbed as Bubba wrapped him in an embrace.

"She's a bitch," Marshall said lifting his head to look at Bubba. Bubba looked down in confusion.

"My mom's a bitch and she knows it, she wears it like a medallion, she doesn't care about me or Marci, she only cares about herself and her burnout boyfriends. What kills me is she used to care, she tried to seem tough, but she was always nice to us. After our parents divorced, my father took off with a blonde and my mother became violent. That's when she decided to send us here, she said she wanted to give us a new start, but it always seemed like she wanted to get rid of us. She said she would call all the time and at first she did, but slowly the calls never came. On parent day my freshman year when Marci was in 7th here, i waited all day long just thinking that her flight had been delayed, but the minutes turned to hours, and soon all the parents left. She didn't come to anymore parent days and only decides to call on birthdays when she's drunk enough to actually remember us. Usually me and Marceline stay out here by this tree, sometimes we play pranks, but mainly we just sit and wait for the day to end."

Marshall looked up in the tree, as if looking up at the old memories. Bubba brushed Marshall's hair away and kissed him on the nose.

"Well my parents are going to only have Bonni and Marci because i'm coming out here with you," Bubba said meeting eyes with Marshall.

"No you are going to go, you are going to tell your parents that you apologize and Marshall Lee was unable to join us. Because i don't want you having to miss seeing your family and talking to them because of me," Marshall Lee said.

"But-"

"No, i am serious about this," Marshall said sternly.

"Fine, but you must write me a song i'm serious," Bubba said looking teasingly into Marshall's eyes.

"Ok gummybutt" Marshall laughed and shoved Bubba. Bubba shoved Marshall back. Marshall looked up with competitive eyes. He shoved Bubba then tackled him down to the ground. He straddled Bubba and looked down at him victoriously.

"Awww Bonni, they beat us too it, see i told you, we should've spiced up our sex lives sooner," Marceline teased as she stood over the two boys. Bonni giggled and then waved at Bubba.

"Ah please you're just jealous that i already got some," Marshall joked as he climbed off of Bubba. Bubba hit him and gave him a scolding look.

"I don't judge, wouldn't need to anyway," Marceline said as she helped the grass covered Bubba of the ground. Bonni brushed him off some then hugged him.

"So i guess this means we are all going to parent day," Bonni said excitedly. Everyone suddenly got silent, and Marshall looked away. Marceline placed a hand on Marshall's arm and met eyes with him.

"She called and said that she was going to come. We should go i mean even if she doesn't show, at least we can meet their parents," Marceline said in a softer more comforting tone.

"I am not going, if you want to go do whatever the hell you want, but i'm not not going, just so she can disappoint me my senior year too. But your a junior you still have time," Marshall bitterly said. Marceline looked away hurt, and Bonni placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Marshall you don't have to be so mean, i know this is hurting you but-," Bubba started.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I HAD TO BE NICE," Marshall screamed, the group took a few steps back. "IM SORRY IF IM DONE WITH BEING DISAPPOINTED. I NEVER KNEW HAVing A LAME EXCUSE FOR A MOM, WAS ALL MY FAULT." Marshall turned away from the group who was now staring at him in fear.

"Just go the hell away, i dont give a fuck anymore," Marshall said directly at Marceline. He turned back to the tree.

"Little shit," Marceline muttered wiping away the tears that were spilling out of the corners of her eyes, "Let's go Bonni," Marcelline grabbed her hand and the two disappeared into the dense forest.

Marshall's head was against the tree as his shoulders shook from the crying. Bubba cleared his throat and walked back over to his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, i just can't do it," Marshall said his voice all raw and quiet from the crying.

"That's okay, i'm not going to force you to," Bubba said hugging Marshall.

The two sat back down in the position they started in, with Marshall's head in Bubba's lap. But his time the tone was a lot more depressing.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: For some strange reason anytime i type Gumball it deletes it when i say it so when Bubba's parents talk it doesn't have who is saying it, but you should be able to figure out which using the pronoun found after. Sorry for the inconvenience. _**

"Attention all students the time is now 6:30. Parents will start to arrive around 7:30. You have until 8:00 to get dressed in strictly formal attire. Then you must meet your parents in the dining hall. Any student that is not in attendance will face punishment," Lemongrab's voice rang out over the intercom.

Bubba groaned and rolled over in his bed. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and headed over to the joint bathroom. He slowly took of his pajamas and crawled into the shower. He turned on the hot water and just stood there numbly. He stood there for what seemed like hours until there was a knock on the door.

"I hate to interrupt you, but i need to take a shower and its already 7:10," Mark's quiet voice said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry how rude of me," Bubba quickly turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he opened the door. He let Mark in then he ran out and to his closet. He went through his clothes and settled on a light pink button down shirt with a dark purple tie and some black dress pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his hair. After Bubba was pleased with how he looked, he nodded then left his room. He shut the door behind and turned to meet familiar amber eyes. Marshall Lee stood before him in a white button down with a jet black tie, and matching pants. Marshall smirked and adjusted Bubba's tie.

"It wasn't fully centered," Marshall joked. Bubba grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He kissed him on the lips, with a fiery passion for a while, before pulling apart.

"Woah, now as much as I would love to continue with that and see where that goes we have to meet your parents, and i would like to look presentable with nice hair that i worked hard on by the way," Marshall said as he motioned to his hair. It was slicked back so that his hair didn't hang in his face, "Plus i feel like they wouldn't want us to show up looking like we just did things." Marshall winked.

"You are right," Bubba said as he pulled back embarrassingly, he looked down at his watch which read 7:30. "Crap i told Bonni that i would meet her there at 7:30 so that we could both be there when our parents arrive because they do not like to be kept waiting. come on we got to go," Bubba said as he grabbed Marshall Lee's arm, the two hurried off to the dining hall.

When they arrived in the spacious dining hall, Bubba frantically searched around for his sister. Once he found her, he rushed over.

"Please tell me they are not here yet," Bubba asked looking around.

"No not at all. Marshall Lee glad to see you could join us," Bonni said nodding in Marshall Lee's direction. Marceline looked at Marshall from over Bonni's shoulder and rolled her eyes. Marshall Lee walked over to Marceline and wrapped her in a hug. Marceline at first looked scared, then she placed her hands on his back and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for the way i handled things yesterday it got out of hand, she just really makes me upset," Marshall said. Marceline nodded and hugged him one more time before pulling away. Marshall Lee walked back over to Bubba's side and the four anxiously awaited the arrival of the Gumball parents.

"There they are," Bubba said nervously as he saw the matching platinum blonde couple stride in. Bubba's heart rate shot up and he grabbed Bonni's hand for support. She turned and he could tell they were feeling the same things. As the couple neared Bubba and Bonni straightened their posture, and prepared for the arrival of their parents.

"Bonnibel and Beauregard, and two people who i have no idea why they are here," Was the first thing to come out of 's mouth as she smiled at the twins. She flashed a look of distaste in the direction of the Abadeers, but it was quickly replaced with her icy smile.

"I hope you learned a lot here, this school doesn't look like it has a very good academic program, or anything for that matter," she said as she looked around the hall with distaste.

"Well I did learn a lot here, and everything is great," Bonni said to her parents. Bubba nervously shifted foot to foot as he parents inspected to room some more. They stopped and looked over at Marshall and Marceline again.

"Beauregard are you going to tell us who these people are, or are they just going to be following us around all day," she said impatiently.

"Oh yes of course, this is Marshall Lee Abadeer, my boyfriend," Bubba looked over at his parents, expecting them to freak out, but the two seemed oddly calm, as they looked over Marshall Lee.

"And this is Marceline Abadeer my girlfriend," Bonni said with more confidence. Marceline stuck out her hand to shake, but the Gumball parents just looked her over as well. Bubba cleared his throat.

"What were you expecting us to freak out, i could care less about your sexualities, so long as your dating sensible people," said as she looked Marshall and Marceline up and down. "And by the looks of it, i'm not entirely sure that is true." nodded in agreement.

"Mother you haven't even talked to them, and you're being completely rude i feel-"

"You must be the twin's parents," Lemongrab said as he came up next to the group. Bonni glared at him for interrupting her mid sentence. The Gumball parents nodded and flashed their bright smiles.

"I am Headmaster Lemongrab, your children are magnificent students they are at the top of their class," Lemongrab said.

"Well they very well should be, we raised our kids to be winners," said. Lemongrab laughed as if he had said a really funny joke.

"And winning they are doing," Lemongrab smiled. He turned and noticed Marshall Lee and Marceline.

"Where are your parents, are they coming this year or are you just here to pull of more pranks, i will not let you ruin parent day like you did last year," Lemongrab hissed. The Gumball parents exchanged a look, and looked at the twins with disappointment.

"No, we will not be pulling any pranks, i am terribly sorry for last year. I do not know if our mother will be joining us, if she is she hasn't told me," Marshall Lee said in a professional tone, he kept a straight face but Bubba could see the flash of pain behind his eyes. "We are here with the twins meeting their parents."

"Well why on earth would you need to meet their parents," all of a sudden Lemongrab figured it out, and a look of disgust flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced with a smile, "Well i'll be keeping an eye on you, and if your mother shows up come and find me, i would love to have a talk with her." and with that Lemongrab left the group.

"Well after all that i've already heard, i honestly don't think we really need to talk to them, they are troublemakers, and if their mom couldn't make it, what does that say about them," said. He talked as if they weren't there. The two were looking down at the ground.

"Father, Mother, honestly if you just got to know them you would change your minds, you would-"

"Beauregard that is enough. I don't like you two dating these people, i don't care what gender the people are, but i want them to have bright futures," said.

"But mother-"

"Bonnibel you heard your mother, not that it matters anyway," said.

"What do you mean not that it matters. We are still dating these people," Bonnie argued.

"No you are not, your going to a different school," said blantly.

"What," Bubba said in shock. The Abadeers looked up in surprise.

"I don't feel like this school is challenging you enough. We already unenrolled you, tonight you will pack your bags because we are leaving tomorrow morning," said. Their phones rang and they both walked off to answer their business calls.

"No," whispered Marceline and tears welled up in her eyes. Bonni wrapped her in a hug and the two stood there.

Marshall stood there staring at Bubba, who was in a trance looking at the direction in which his parents walked off. All of a sudden he snapped out of it and started walking towards the exit. Marshall Lee started to follow him, trying to keep up, but Bubba kept speeding up. Once he exited the dining hall, Bubba dashed to the entrance doors. Right before he pulled them open Marshall reached him and grabbed his arms.

"Bubba calm down okay, you'll be okay," Marshall said soothingly as he stroked Bubba's hair.

"But i can't leave you," Bubba said looking up into Marshall Lee's eyes, "I love you. I love you with all of my heart, and i can't imagine being without you," Bubba said looking up at him.

"Shh, look we are going to go in there and say goodbye to your parents, then we are going to go to the tree, and we are going to talk it out," Marshall said wiping away the few tears, that had slipped out of the corners of Bubba's eyes.

"Okay," Bubba said nodding. He pulled himself together and walked back towards the entrance. He interlaced fingers with Marshall and the two walked back over to the group.

"Oh there you are i almost thought that you had run off without saying anything," said as the two arrived.

"I think it's time you left mother, we need to pack and you need your beauty sleep," Bubba said. looked shocked before placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We were just leaving anyway, i want you and your stuff to be right outside the entrance at 8:00 tomorrow," He said giving a commanding look. Bonni and Bubba nodded, and then their parents turned and walked off.

"Lets go," Marshall said linking fingers. The two walked off leaving Marceline and Bonni alone.

The two walked outside, to a empty space minus a woman smoking in front of a tree. She had long jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had brown eyes that were now staring at the pair. She put out her cigarette and walked over to them. Marshall stiffened staring at the woman with a shocked expression. She stood in front of Marshall just staring at him, with a look of love.

"You know when you won the talent show i said i could never be more proud, but seeing you here right now i can never be more proud," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Marshall instantly wrapped his arms around her and began to sob. He slowly detached himself and looked up at her with a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing here," Marshall Lee said as he composed himself. He stared at her with anger and sadness.

"I needed to see you guys again. I'm getting help, you know, so i can be better. But i just needed some money to do it. I know you have some, i just want to be better so i can be a better mom with you. Look i've stopped seeing Steve and i'm ready to be there. Speaking of where is Marceline, i want to talk to her," the woman said. she looked around for Marci.

"So you just needed money," Marshall said with a bitter tone staring at her with hatred.

"No i needed to see you, i still need the money yes, but i needed to see you guys to know you were okay."

"Go away, go back to wherever you came from, me and Marceline do not need you," Marshall Lee growled, she took a few steps back.

"I'm your mom don't you want me to be there to be fixed," She said with a pleading tone, "Yes i know the last time that i asked i spent the money on drugs, but that won't happen please, i need the money."

"Just please go, if you truly loved us you would turn around and leave," Marshall Lee said. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Fine i'll go, would you tell Marceline that i came, and tell her why, she might have a different view," She said slowly backing away.

"Why so i can just break her heart, by saying 'hey your drug addict of a mom stopped by, not because she cared but because she needs crack money', oh i can hear it now," Marshall Lee said in a strong sarcastic tone. The woman swore and turned to walk away. She lit another cigarette and picked up the pace disappearing into the dense forest.

"Well thats my mother, i guess we have both met each other's parents," Marshall said with a bitter laugh. Bubba squeezed his hand and looked up at him with concern

"Are you sure you're ok," Bubba said.

"I'm fine, we should get going though so you have enough time to pack," Marshall said. Bubba nodded in agreement and the two headed down the familiar path.


End file.
